Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{5} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{22}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{22 \times 9}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{198}{25}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{23}{25}$